Dreams
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Kurt dreams about Meggan


Author's Note: Steamy make out scene with Kurt and Meggan up a head!  
  
*** Kurt was having the dreams again...  
  
[i]He was in the training room, swinging on the gymnast bars and performing a few twists. He was shirtless, feeling more comfortable when something wasn't rubbing his fur the wrong way while performing his exercises.  
  
He stayed up in the air for a moment before he let go and flipped backwards, catching an overhanging bar with his feet and swinging backwards, his arms spread out. He stood at the top of the bar for a moment before he dove forward to catch a swinging trapeze bar.  
  
She appeared just behind him, dressed in a black bikini. Meggan smiled at him, performing just like him beside him. He smiled back and her body began to turn blue, a tail coming to life as she dove down to the ground and performed three somersaults before she stopped her fall by grabbing a bar with her tail.  
  
Kurt flipped down and landed on top of the bar, crouching down and smiling at her, his tail swaying slightly.  
  
"I'm glad you came to practice with me." He said.  
  
"I like practicing with you." Meggan said, climbing onto the bar to be beside him. "You have patience with me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Brian doesn't have patience with me." Meggan said. "He always gets made when I slip up a little during exercises."  
  
"Liebe, Brian is an asshole and a shit head." Kurt said, making her laugh. "He doesn't give you the respect you deserve most of the time. Why do you put up with him?" Meggan shrugged faintly, kicking off of the bar backwards to perform a back flip onto another metal circle.  
  
"I guess I owe it to him." She said. "He and his sister got me out of that trailer I was forced to live in you know."  
  
"I know." Kurt said, following after her calmly. "But just because he helped you with that, it doesn't mean he has the right to treat you so wrongfully! You deserve to be treated like a lady! Not his indentured servant just because he helped you with one thing! The man does not even bother to teach you to read or write!"  
  
"But you do." Meggan pointed out suddenly. Kurt missed a handhold and he was forced to perform a twist to catch another. "You teach me all kinds of things that Brian won't."  
  
"You deserve better than him." Kurt said, deciding to end his exercises. He kicked off of a bar with his feet and he twisted his body around before he righted himself and landed on his feet with ease. Meggan landed the same exact way a second later, right in front of him.  
  
"You deserve a man who will respect you for who you are." He continued. "Someone who won't force you to make your breasts bigger than your head. Someone who won't mock you for wanting to go out dancing during the solstice or the equinox in our people's garb! Someone..."  
  
"Like you." Meggan said, taking a step closer. Kurt looked at the ground, his tail swishing to one side slowly.  
  
"I..." Leaning forward, Meggan stopped his next words with a kiss.  
  
Kurt didn't know what to do at first. He stood there for a moment, letting Meggan do all of the kissing before he finally found his confidence. Slowly he started to kiss her back, his tail sliding up her back to undo her bikini top.  
  
Their lips parted slightly, and Kurt and Meggan both smiled at each other.  
  
"Meggan..." he whispered, leaning in to start another kiss. The two hugged each other tightly, nibbling lips and touching tongues. Soon the kissing became more intense, and Kurt held Meggan's head with both hands.  
  
"Oh Meggan..." he whispered.[/i]  
  
That's when Kurt suddenly woke up as warm wetness touched him.  
  
Sitting up, he placed his sweaty head in his hands, shaking it as he moaned softly in despair. He had been having these dreams a lot lately, and he really didn't want to have them.  
  
Meggan was Brian's girl.  
  
But the son of a bitch treated her like dirt so much! She deserved someone a lot better than Brian.  
  
Someone like him perhaps?  
  
Kurt shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as tears came up.  
  
Why in the hell would Meggan be interested in him? She loved Brian, she was loyal and true to Brian only. There was no way she was going to just choose Kurt over Brain if given the choice now was she?  
  
But Brian insulted her people, which also happened to be Kurt's people. He made fun of them and called them goat screwing tambourine bangers when Meggan decided to dress up in one of her old dresses or skirts. He called them filthy Gypsies, which was not the right term for Kurt and Meggan's people. They didn't come from Egypt! They came from some place in India. They were the Romani, not Gypsies.  
  
He remembered dancing with her on the Summer Solstice, and how Meggan had told him that Brian didn't want to. She was so happy when Kurt danced with her.  
  
But she was loyal to Brian! There was no way that she would just leave him to be with Kurt! It was foolish to think that and even more childish to have wet dreams about her!  
  
[i]Just drop it, Kurt... Let her go![/i] he thought sadly, sliding out of bed. He took off his boxers and cleaned himself off with it, figuring that he would need to wash it anyway. He slipped on some pajama bottoms and he took off his blanket and sheets from his bed, scolding himself for acting like such a child and having a wet dream; of all things he could do at his age of twenty-four.  
  
He walked into the washroom, stuffing his things into the washer and pouring in the right amount of suds and such before he pressed the on button.  
  
He stood in front of the washer, his hands behind his back and his head tilted to one side as he thought his dream over.  
  
Yes, it was only a dream, and dreams didn't always come true now did they? No, they didn't and they certainly wouldn't in this instance anyway. Meggan was loyal and true to Brian, and they were likely to remain that way for a long time.  
  
Sitting down in front of the washer, Kurt told himself that the tears falling down his cheeks were due to the dust in the washroom getting into his eyes.  
  
Yes, that was it.  
  
He wasn't crying, it was just some dust in his eyes. 


End file.
